


Don't Need Candles And Cake

by Triple_R



Category: Professional Wrestling, Property Brothers RPF, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Condoms, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Strip Tease, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triple_R/pseuds/Triple_R
Summary: It's JD's birthday and his brothers take him out to a strip club to celebrate. He gets a little bit more than a dance from Prince Pretty.





	Don't Need Candles And Cake

**Author's Note:**

> yay! first finished and posted au! so many more to come. enjoy the porn and crack.

The bass is hitting full force as JD walks into the strip club, following his brothers up to the front. He’s tipsy enough already to bob his head to the beat, not recognizing the song, but they’ve already been to a few bars tonight celebrating his birthday, bouncing here and there, to this club and that, whichever caught their interest.

It's a fairly new place on The Strip, one he hasn't been to yet, hadn’t even heard of until Drew had mentioned it earlier in the night, but he's down for anything tonight. 

He looks around, finding that it appears to cater to people who prefer men as the dancers, but there are a few women bartenders. He glances towards the stage and eyes the guy up there for a moment before heading to the bar with his brothers, Drew ordering a round of shots for them. 

"Jack Daniels for James Daniel." Drew cackles and throws back the whiskey. 

JD snorts and tosses back his own shot as Jonathan giggles next to him, trying to steady himself on the barstool. Drew has been feeding him a lot of shots to loosen him up throughout the night, knowing it really isn’t his scene. JD appreciates him coming along all the same though. It’s almost as entertaining to watch Jonathan's reactions in places like this as it is to watch the actual performers. 

Drew hands JD some more singles and they order some beers for the table. They manage to snag one pretty close to the stage, just as the guy that's up there now finishes and heads off the stage, various bills tucked safely into his skimpy thong.

Tyler Breeze stands before the full length mirror behind the velvet curtain leading to the stage as he hears the dancer ahead of him finishing his routine. He turns around and around, making last minute adjustments to his costume and hair. It's a new costume that he's never worn before: pull-away silver pants and shirt, and underneath, a sparkly thong that barely conceals what it should. 

He smirks to himself, posing in the mirror. It... still needs something. He eyes the feather boa on the coat rack off to the side of the mirror. Perfect! He takes the long strand of purple feathers and sparkle and drapes it over his shoulders, and nods to himself. 

"Yo, Breeze," one of the bouncers comes over, looking him up and down in a leering fashion, "they got new blood down in front of the stage. Maybe you'll be able to rake in some serious paper tonight."

Tyler looks at him, nodding, a smirk still plastered on his face. "Sweet." 

He goes to his position as he hears the last song end, and he high fives the dancer as he comes back through the curtain. He waits for the emcee to make his introduction, the tiny bit of butterflies fluttering in his stomach as his pre-dance nerves settle in.

"Yeeeeah! We're just getting this party started! Don't forget to tip your bartender and waitstaff, they're busting their asses to get you feelin’ good!" Tyler snickers at the sound of the emcee's voice. "Without further ado, we have a new dancer tonight, ladies and gentlemen, only been here for a week... put your hands together for Prince Pretty himself, the fabulous... Tyler Breeze!"

Tyler hesitates for a moment more, waiting as the opening notes of Britney Spears' song, "I'm a Slave 4 U" comes blaring through the PA, before he pushes the curtain back, his head held high and his shoulders squared as he catwalks out onto the stage, the bright spotlights already blinding him a bit as he surveys the crowd. 

He walks to the front of the stage, gyrating his hips to the beat of the song, mouthing the words as he goes through the opening of his routine. He looks down and sees a very handsome set of guys right in front, two that look like twins, and in between, a gorgeous guy with the brightest blue eyes and a killer smile. 

There's his victim for tonight. That's who he's dancing for. He makes eye contact pretty much immediately, going over to dance right in front of him, locking their gazes as he sways his hips in the most lewd fashion he can.

JD leans back in his chair comfortably, sipping his beer as the emcee makes his announcement for the next dancer, chuckling as the Britney Spears song starts. 

Drew shifts closer, a smirk on his face. “Maybe instead of using this song for karaoke, you should take up stripping yourself, huh?”

Jonathan giggles on JD’s other side, piping up. “Yeah, but he’s only got the one dance move! How’s that gonna help him? No one would tip him!” 

The twins high five over his head and JD rolls his eyes in fond exasperation, long used to his brothers and their jokes. “Man, can’t even catch a break on my birthday. That sucks!” 

Drew looks back at the stage, eyes widening a bit as the dancer, he missed his name, something vaguely nature related he thinks, makes his way to the front of the stage, hips moving to the beat. He elbows JD none too gently.

Even Jonathan’s somewhat drunken giggling tapers off as he stares up at the dancer, finding him gorgeous, a blush staining his face as he bites his lip.

JD follows their gazes, knowing the guy has to be very pretty, The Prince of Pretty apparently, to get both of his brothers to shut up and he’s right. The blonde on stage is absolutely gorgeous and JD flashes him a smile as their eyes meet, taking another swig from his beer bottle, suddenly very interested in the guy’s routine.

Tyler's hands slide down the feather boa around his neck as his hips rock back and forth, and he does a twirl, shaking his ass for this man before him, going through his routine smoothly, his body moving serpentine-smooth to the rhythm of the song.

He maintains eye contact each time he turns back around, heading back toward the pole and doing a fancy flip, his legs wrapping around the pole as he twirls around it with his own momentum, sliding slowly downward, then flips down, his hands grabbing the pole as he grinds up against it, locking eyes with the man again. He does a few more fancy moves on the pole, before dancing his way back to the front, reaching up and ripping his shirt open to reveal his muscular chest, covered in body glitter that catches the colored lights perfectly. 

He can see the lust starting to build in the man's blue eyes, clouding them just a bit. Oh, yes. He's got him hooked now.

JD tosses a handful of bills onto the stage, joining the other piles of money starting to build up as people cheer and whistle, man and woman alike. The dancer, Tyler, JD’s buzzed brain supplies for him, has them all eating out of the palm of his hand. 

Drew leans over to him again, voice a little deeper and rough as he keeps his eyes locked on the action happening in front of him. “He’s got a face you just wanna ruin, doesn’t he?” 

JD nods his agreement, shifting in his seat a little, drinking more of his beer. The twins add more money to the stage, Jonathan’s face bright red, part alcohol flush, part his own boldness. 

JD’s impressed by Tyler’s moves on stage, sexy and agile and strong too as he lifts himself onto the pole and keeps himself there. He wonders a little if Tyler gets a little extra friendly with some customers or he’s just here for the show and nothing more. He really hopes Tyler’s the friendly type.

Tyler continues on with his routine, adding some of the mixed dance experience he's gained over the years. He loses his shirt, the feathers tickling his nipples as he gyrates, causing them to pucker into appealing peaks, and he slowly pulls it off with one hand, twirling and dropping down to his hands and knees on the stage and crawling seductively toward JD. 

He hooks the string of feathers around JD's neck, pulling on him, bringing his face toward his, and... wow, are his eyes blue. His teeth are straight and white and his smile is bright but tinged with wickedness as he goes along with Tyler, leaning into him as well.

"Hey, gorgeous," Tyler whispers as he leans closer for a moment more, then winks at JD as he crawls sideways on the stage, playing up for the crowd of onlookers, and getting back to his feet. He reaches down, ripping the pull-away pants off in one fluid movement, revealing the silver sparkle thong hidden beneath, his cock a bit firm but not quite fully hard in the front. 

Tyler smirks lasciviously at JD, sauntering across the stage and gyrating his hips before hitting the pole again, pulling every trick in his arsenal as the song nears the end.

More money from himself and his brothers finds its way to the stage as Tyler dances what appears to be actual dance moves and not just hip thrusts and pole tricks, although there are plenty of those thrown in for good measure as well. 

JD smirks a bit as Tyler crawls towards him, draping the boa around his neck, the feathers tickling his skin, and he lets Tyler pull him closer, smile edging into a smirk as he meets Tyler’s eyes.

He laughs as Tyler lets him go, draining his beer, biting his lip a little as Tyler’s pants come off and he eyes the silver thong he’s got on. Drew whistles next to him, clearly enjoying the view as well and, if his audible gasp is anything to go by, Jonathan is too. 

The crowd eats it up, more money fluttering onto the stage as the song gets closer to the end, Tyler really amping up his performance to the finale. 

Tyler does a few flips, the need to really show off for this guy who's caught his eye working its way into him, and as the song comes to a close, he takes a bow, grinning, starting to gather up all the bills scattered about the stage. 

"Alright folks, let's give it up for Prince Pretty, Tyler Breeze!" The crowd erupts into raucous cheers and whistles at the emcee's insistence, and Tyler spares one final long look at JD as he finishes gathering all his tips, before he disappears back through the velvet curtain after grabbing his clothes from the stage. 

He leaves the boa around JD's neck since he's yet to take it off, chuckling a little, wondering, hoping, even, that JD will request a private dance from him sometime in the near future.

JD tugs lightly at a feather, wondering if Tyler purposefully left it on him with the intention of him going to return it or not. 

Drew orders them another round. “It’s his birthday, so we wanna do something extra special for him.”

The waitress tilts her head at JD, arching an eyebrow at the feather boa he’s still wearing and nods. “Some of the dancers do private dances if you’re interested. Anyone you like in particular?”

JD smirks a little. “Is Tyler Breeze on the list of the ones who do that kinda thing? I’ve got something of his anyway. Think he might want it back.”

The waitress chuckles. “I can certainly ask him for you. And the next round is on me. Happy birthday!” 

JD smiles at her. “Thanks.”

She nods and heads back to the bar to prepare their drinks, waving a bouncer over to go ask Tyler about the birthday dance for JD. 

“You’re so lucky if he does it.” Drew laughs. 

Jonathan nods. “He’s really hot!” 

Tyler goes back to the dressing area, smirking to himself as he counts the cash in his hands. Nearly $600. Not bad. Not bad at all. 

He turns to his dressing case, looking through it, trying to decide on his next outfit, just in case he gets lucky enough to get a private dance.

"Hey, where's Tyler!" 

Tyler turns his head at the sound of his name, and smiles at Selene as she comes into the back. 

"Right here." He waves her over. "What's up?"

Selene smirks as she comes over to him, cracking her gum loudly. "Ya know that hot guy you were playing up to during your routine?"

Tyler's eyes light up. "Yeah. The one I did the boa move on?"

"That's the one," Selene chuckles. "Well, he requested a one on one."

"Fuck yaaaasss." Tyler does a little fist pump. "Right now?"

"Whenever you're ready, I assume. He said something about ‘needing to give something back to you’. Your boa, I guess."

Tyler laughs with wicked glee. "Works every time. Okay. Go tell him I'm game. Just gimme about fifteen to put myself back together."

Selene shakes her head, amused. "You got it, babe." She slaps Tyler's ass as she walks away, cackling as he yelps.

"Now. What to wear, what to wear..." Tyler mumbles to himself, thumbing through his outfits.

JD blinks at the cocktail the waitress hands him. 

“It’s a birthday cake cocktail. Figured you to be the type to like sugar and all.” She laughs. 

JD licks a sprinkle from the rim of the glass as Drew tips her generously. “I do like sweet things.”

“Then you’ll like this. Tyler is down for the one on one. Said to give him fifteen minutes. He’s gotta primp.” She smiles and turns to tend to another customer as he waves her over. 

Drew slaps his shoulder. “You lucky fuck! What a good birthday present.”

JD nods, taking a sip of the cocktail, humming in pleasure at the taste. “A very good birthday indeed. Plus we got Jonathan drunk and that’s always fun.”

Jonathan shrugs and tosses back his shot. “I’m not wasted yet.”

Drew grins. “No, but we can fix that too. Or find you a dancer of your own.” 

Jonathan blushes and JD laughs, drinking more of his cocktail, licking the sprinkles from the rim.

Tyler pulls out his sexy police outfit of tiny navy blue hot pants and a black tie, smirking to himself. Perfect. He looks down at his sparkly thong and pulls it off after another moment's thought. 

He'll go with just the shorts for this one. It's been quite awhile since he's found one of the patrons he's danced for this attractive.

Tyler shakes his head at himself as he starts to get dressed. He knows getting involved with the customers is messy at best - he's found this out more times than he can count since becoming a dancer three years ago. But there's something about this one, something he can't quite put his finger on. Something in his eyes, maybe. But he can't help but admit to himself that his interest is definitely piqued.

He slips into the shorts, and ties the tie around his neck, looking at himself in the mirror and applying more lip gloss. He grabs his fluffy handcuffs and the black patent leather belt from his case, slipping that on as well and hooking the cuffs to the belt.

This is certainly shaping up to be a very interesting night, he thinks to himself, as he runs a brush through his blonde hair and admires himself in the mirror for another minute before he heads toward the door into the main bar area of the club.

JD finishes off his cocktail and eats more of the sprinkles from around the rim, fingers petting the feathers absently. 

“Think he’ll give you more than a dance?” Drew asks, licking his lips a little at the thought.

“Maybe. Don’t know if he’s that type of dancer.” JD chuckles. 

“I hope he is for you. Definitely one hell of a birthday if so.” Jonathan chimes in. 

“That it would be.” JD trades the cocktail glass for his beer bottle.

“Hopefully you’ll remember it in the morning.” Drew laughs, drinking his own beer. 

“Oh, I’ll definitely remember him.” JD nods. 

Drew and Jonathan high five again over his head and he chuckles. “Maybe you can hook Jonathan up with someone here too.”

Jonathan blushes brightly. “Oh, no. I’m okay. It’s your night, not mine.”

Drew smirks wickedly. “Doesn’t mean we can’t have fun of our own while JD is off doing his thing.”

Tyler looks around, looking for the guy, and finds them in the same place he'd left them.

He takes a deep breath and lets it out before he walks over, ignoring the cat calls he gets as he makes his way through the crowd toward JD and his brothers. 

Tyler smiles as he makes it over to them. "Gentlemen." He catches JD's gaze immediately when he looks over. "I heard you want a dance, hmm? Follow me." He winks at JD before casting a glance at the twins, smiling at them, grabbing JD's hand and lacing their fingers, pulling him from his seat and heading off toward the private rooms in the back of the club.

Drew turns to look as he hears the rise in cat calls someone’s getting, spotting Tyler through the crowd, elbowing JD again in the ribs. “He’s coming over!”

JD grumbles, pushing Drew’s arm away from him, sure he’s left a bruise on his ribs with his pointy elbow. “Didja have to elbow me that hard? You could have just said so.”

Drew sticks his tongue out at JD playfully and then looks up at Tyler as he comes up to JD, waving to JD as Tyler pulls him up.

JD leaves his beer bottle on the table as Tyler pulls him from his chair, chuckling and waving back at his brothers, following Tyler through the club.

Tyler can't help but keep glancing at JD as they make their way to the back of the club. "So, what's your name?" He feels his heart skip a beat as JD turns his head toward him and smiles as he addresses him.

JD smiles as Tyler keeps looking at him, doing his own share of looking as his eyes drift down over the lean line of muscles in Tyler’s back to his ass. He looks back up at Tyler and gives him a friendly smile. “JD.”

"JD." Tyler loves the way the letters roll off of his tongue. "Nice to meet you, JD." He gestures JD into the small room off to the side, following him in and closing and locking the door behind him. "What's your pleasure? Nice and "clean", filthy...? And what kinda song do you wanna see me dance to?"

JD smiles again when Tyler says his name. “Nice to meet you too. Whatever you wanna do. Whatever your favorite is. I’m easy to please.” JD can’t help but smirk a little.

Tyler catches the double entendre in JD's statement, and smirks a little, looking him over and nodding. 

"Okay. Let's see here..." he types into the computer system to pull up some possible choices of songs. "Nine Inch Nails? Rob Zombie? Prince? What kinda night is it for you?"

JD settles down on the chair in the room, relaxed and pleasantly borderline tipsy by now, a pink flush staining his cheeks. “Weeeeell, it’s my birthday night. So I think Prince. Or Bowie if you’ve got him.”

Tyler's eyes light up, and he smiles over at JD. "Oh! Happy Birthday! Gotta make this one perfect for you, then." 

He types in a song he knows JD will like, and shakes out his muscles, loosening up a bit, and turning back toward JD as Bowie's "Boys Keep Swinging" starts. 

Tyler starts dancing as the song kicks up, locking eyes with JD as he saunters across the room toward the chair JD is perched on, his hips swaying in an mesmerizing fashion to the driving rhythm of the song. He reaches out his hand as he reaches JD, trailing fingers along JD's jawline as he slowly makes his way around the chair, humming softly with the words to the song, and he swings his leg up to hook his ankle over JD's shoulder expertly as he gets back in front of JD, smirking seductively at him. 

Tyler's voice is softer, the words purring out in a sultry tone, "You can touch me... if you want to..."

JD smiles happily. “Thanks. And I’m sure you’re always pretty perfect.” 

He chuckles as one of his favorite Bowie songs starts playing, fingers drumming on his knee to the beat, foot tapping the floor as he watches Tyler approach him. He tilts his head into Tyler’s touch, humming along with him, unable to help it. 

He meets Tyler’s gaze with a smirk of his own. “Oh?” He trails his fingers softly over the deceptively delicate bones of Tyler’s ankle, touch as light as the feathers on his boa, trailing his fingers up his muscular calf.

Tyler's blue eyes darken just a bit as JD's fingers crawl up over his ankle and his calf, and he licks his lips, his hips still moving to the beat of the song. 

"So how old are you, hmm? No wait. Wait. Let me try to guess..." His head tilts a little and he almost forgets to keep moving, but swings his leg down, and straddles JD's lap, grinding against his sternum as he looks down at his face. "Mmm... 35?"

JD tips his head back a bit and looks up into Tyler’s face, swaying a little to the beat of the song, hand dropping down to Tyler’s knee as he moves. He grins brightly up at Tyler as he guesses his age. “Heh, I like you.”

Tyler chuckles. "Yeah? Well, guess what?" He leans closer, hot breath tickling JD's ear as he whispers seductively to him, "I like you, too." And with that, he settles more on JD's lap, rolling his hips against him, feeling JD shift beneath him a bit as he rubs against JD's denim-covered crotch with his own.

JD shivers a little as Tyler’s breath tickles his ear, eyes going heavy-lidded, lips parting as Tyler settles on his lap. He grips Tyler’s hips lightly, not guiding his movements at all, just holding onto him. Heat flows through him as his breath picks up a bit more.

“Well, that’s good. Your guess was wrong though. Care to try again?” JD chuckles softly. 

Tyler hears the change in JD's breathing pattern, and smirks a bit, leaning back as he gyrates his hips against JD, feeling the start of JD's erection against him, his own cock twitching with interest. "Hmm. 34?" He dips his head all the way back, his torso moving in a snake-like motion, before he raises back up and smirking sexily at JD again, his hair falling back into place perfectly.  
JD watches Tyler move gracefully against him, looking at the lithe form he has as he stretches out against him. His cock gets a little more firm in his jeans, tongue flicking out to lick his lips. “Nope. Wrong direction.”

Tyler's eyebrows raise a bit. "What? You don't look any older than, like, 36 at the most. And I'm not just trying for tips, I swear. You're gorgeous." His cheeks turn pink as he realizes, too late, what just slipped out of his mouth.

JD laughs. “I really, really like you. No, I turned 41 tonight.” 

Tyler looks shocked now. "What? There's no way. You do not look 41! Wow. Good genes." 

He smiles at JD, moving against JD again and again, his own cock starting to get more hard, and he pants a little, getting just a little carried away now.

“I know right. About the genes. Not about me not looking 41.” JD laughs at himself and smiles up at Tyler, a bit more lust in his eyes as Tyler moves against him. His cock twitches a little, getting a bit more firm in his jeans. 

Tyler's movements slow and still as the song ends, but he makes no move to climb from JD's lap, delighting in the way JD's hands slide up a bit over his sides, caressing him. 

His voice comes out a bit softer. "Trust me. You're really hot." He presses a bit harder against JD, letting him feel his half-hardness. "See? I don't normally get aroused during dances."

JD gets a little more daring and lets his hands move up over Tyler’s hips to his ribs, fingers stroking over the soft skin. “Mmmm, you’re really hot too. No? Maybe I could give you a helping hand….or mouth…..”

Tyler feels a wave of heat shoot through him, and he licks his lips, leaning closer to JD, whispering to him. "Can I kiss you?"

JD shifts under Tyler as his cock hardens more. His voice comes out a little more breathless than he means it to. "Yeah....."

Tyler licks his lips again, slowly closing the gap between himself and JD, his head tilting a bit as he lowers his lips onto JD's. He can't help the way his breath hitches quietly as he kisses him, his lips moving whisper-soft against JD's, and his eyes flutter shut with a soft sigh when JD reciprocates. Goosebumps rise along his naked skin as JD's fingers continue to gently caress him, and his cock slowly grows harder, making him press against JD more firmly, feeling JD's cock twitch beneath his fly.

JD looks up at Tyler as he slowly dips his head and presses their lips together. He makes a soft noise into the kiss as Tyler's lips move against his. He traces the peaks and valleys of Tyler's ribcage as they kiss, enjoying the feeling of Tyler's warm skin under his fingertips. He moans softly when Tyler presses harder against him, his cock throbbing a bit now.

Tyler sighs softly against JD’s lips, feeling himself getting far more amped up than he can recall being in recent memory. There’s a warning bell going off somewhere in the back of his mind. _“Don’t do this, don’t get involved, he’s a client.”_ But JD is mesmerizing in a way he just can’t resist, and like a moth flying straight to its doom, Tyler just can’t help the way his body responds to JD. He can’t help the way he grinds purposely against him now, a soft, gorgeous moan of pleasure in the back of his throat as his cock pulses hard against the thin material of his shorts, tenting the material out impressively now.

“Oh, my God.” Tyler hears a whisper, realizing a moment later that it was his own voice making the statement, and he feels his cheeks heat slightly in a blush at the soft exclamation. “I... don’t usually... but you’re... fuck...” A soft whine escapes with a puff of air against JD’s lips as they breathe one another’s air, his whole body thrumming with heat now, with need, and Tyler realizes with a tiny bit of panic that if he hopes to remain even a little bit professional here, if he hopes to keep his job, it’s here and now he needs to step away. Yet, still, he doesn’t move, for what feels like an eternity, JD’s hands still roaming over his ribs and his back, his whole being crying out for this, for JD.

JD shivers as Tyler grinds against him, sucking in a breath as his own cock twitches against the zipper of his tight jeans. He curls a gentle hand around the back of Tyler’s neck, more for something to hold onto rather than to keep him in place or direct him anywhere as they press together. He can barely concentrate on Tyler’s words, chuckling breathlessly as they finally filter into his brain past the haze of pleasure clouding it. “Yeah…..I’ll agree with that….” He licks his lips, tongue brushing against Tyler’s again as they stay close together. He’s pretty sure this isn’t meant to go farther than a dance, that any minute now Tyler’s going to straighten up and move away from him, but he’ll enjoy this as long as it lasts. There’s something so captivating about Tyler, more than just his looks. 

JD feels strangely drawn to him in a way that he’s never felt with anyone else. Sure, Tyler is really hot, but it’s more than that. He isn’t sure what it is yet, but he’d really like to find out if Tyler would be willing to give him a chance. As it is, he shifts against Tyler, rubbing against him a little more, his free hand still sliding over his smooth skin as he traces his ribs and his spine. He’ll take whatever Tyler is willing to give to him.

Tyler hesitates for a few more breaths, then tugs his own bottom lip between his teeth as he pulls back just enough to peer into JD’s face, making a decision right then and there. His heart is thundering in the cage of his ribs, his breath coming quicker, but the words are sure and true as he speaks them. 

“Want you inside of me.... but... you can’t tell anyone about it. I could get fired.” He hesitates, seeing the indecision his words being to the clear blue of JD’s eyes. “Shh, shh. Don’t worry about it. Long as you don’t tell anyone it happened here, it’ll be okay.” 

His hips shift against JD, grinding his ass down against JD’s cock, the feel of it pulsing strongly through the layers of fabric making more heat flood through him. He’s pleased when JD’s lashes flutter against his pale cheeks. He’s got him. Got him right where he wants him, where he needs him.

JD sucks in another sharp breath at Tyler’s words as they make his cock throb and twitch again. He really likes that idea and his cock is certainly on board for it as well. He frowns a little in concern. “I don’t wanna get you in trouble….are you sure? I won’t tell…..but what if we get caught?” 

He shudders against Tyler as he keeps grinding against him, making it hard to think. The pleasure burns through him, even with just this contact through their clothing. He really wants to do this with Tyler, really wants to be with him like this, but he doesn’t want to cost Tyler his job either.

Tyler silences JD with another soft kiss, leaning into him, his lithe body undulating against him, whispering against his lips. “It’ll be okay. Besides... something tells me you’re worth it. As cheesy as that sounds.” 

Tyler chuckles, the sound a bit rough, and seals the sentiment with another kiss, this one much more passionate than the first two, full of heat and the promise of sex. The chemistry between them seems to make the temperature around them rise a few degrees as their tongues battle for dominance in the tight spaces of their mouths, winding together in a seductive dance as Tyler’s hands start unbuttoning JD’s shirt.

JD hums softly into the kiss, moving with Tyler as they rise and fall and press together. “I’ll do my best anyway….”

He kisses Tyler back, the hand around Tyler’s neck threading into Tyler’s soft hair, relishing the feeling of the silky strands between his fingers. The give and take between them in the kiss is somehow exhilarating as they trade dominance back and forth, fairly evenly matched. JD’s fingers curl around Tyler’s bicep with his other hand, feeling the muscle there as it flexes when Tyler moves. He can feel the strength in Tyler’s toned form as he moves on top of him and he finds himself very turned on by it, by the way Tyler carries himself, by his energy and passion.

Tyler groans softly as the kiss parts, panting softly, blue eyes blown wide with desire, the dark of his pupils swallowing his irises as he meets JD’s eyes. “Wanna ride you... fuck...”

He wastes no time as he hauls himself off of JD’s lap, reaching down in a series of quick, graceful motions to grasp JD’s wrist and tug him from the chair as well. 

“The couch... come on...” Tyler’s voice is gravel-rough, much deeper than before, moans and grunts filling the air as they dance around each other towards the couch on the far end of the room, all lips and tongue and teeth as their kisses turn more heated, more desperate, a flurry of hands moving over one another as they strip one another of their clothes, kicking off shoes in the middle of the floor. 

“Fuck—JD—“ Tyler pushes JD onto the couch unceremoniously, watching as JD falls back and stares up at him with wide, glazed eyes, looking bewitched by him, the thoughts and emotions he feels clearly mirrored there. 

He looks around quickly, moving to the side table and opening drawers, praying there are condoms and lube around here somewhere. The first two drawers yield nothing, and he grunts in frustration. “Fuck, no...” he mutters, jerking open the third and making a sound of triumph as he plucks an unopened bottle of lube and a roll of condoms out, holding them up, a glint of white teeth as he smirks, making his way back to JD. “Yasssss!”

JD’s lashes flutter at the mental image that Tyler conjures up for him when he tells him he wants to ride him. It’s a really good image and he’d really appreciate it becoming a reality as he gets up when Tyler pulls on him, leading him over to the couch. He’s mildly surprised in his tipsy state that they don’t crash to the floor in a tangle of clothing and limbs and chalks it up to Tyler being way more coordinated than he is right now as they make their way to the couch, stripping off each other’s clothing as they go. JD’s glad he chose to wear his Converse tonight instead of his boots as he kicks them off and wriggles out of his skinny jeans, kicking them away too as they pool at his ankles. 

JD grunts as Tyler shoves him down onto the couch, looking up at Tyler. He licks his lips, eyeing Tyler’s trim form in all its glory before him. He watches Tyler open the drawer on the side table, a little disappointment creeping in as Tyler doesn’t have luck with the first two drawers. He hopes Tyler can find at least lube. He might have a condom in his wallet or one of his brothers might have one. He grins when Tyler holds up the lube and condoms, fist pumping a little as Tyler comes back over to him. “Hell yeah!”

Tyler licks his lips, a bit of a predatory look in his eyes as he realizes how close he is to getting what he wants now, eyeing JD’s cock hungrily. “Fuck, you’re more gorgeous than I imagined,” he whispers breathlessly, and he tosses the lube down onto the couch next to JD, along with the condom. 

His large cock sways back and forth as he moves, letting the delicious tension build between them for a moment before he climbs back into JD’s lap, kissing him deeply again as he straddles JD’s hips once more, moaning into the kiss when their bare skin presses together this time. The feel of JD’s cock pressing into the cleft between his cheeks making him shiver, his own cock pulsing strongly against his stomach as he rolls his hips against JD, delighted in the noise this elicits from JD.

JD feels goosebumps break out over his skin as he meets Tyler’s eyes, realizing he may have underestimated him a little bit as the hungry look in Tyler’s eyes darkens them. His cock pulses as Tyler stares at him, the weight of his gaze almost like a physical touch against his flushed skin. He glances at the condom and lube as they land on the couch next to him, but quickly turns his attention back to Tyler, watching the way his cock moves, mouth watering a little bit. They don’t have time for everything, JD knows, figuring someone will come looking for Tyler eventually. But maybe he’ll get another chance some other time. Even if he doesn’t, he’s determined to enjoy all of this encounter completely. 

He reaches up and steadies Tyler as he climbs back into his lap, gasping into the kiss. Tyler settles into his lap, making his cock slide against him deliciously. JD arches up against Tyler, hips working against him as best he can move them as one hand drops down between them, fingers wrapping around the impressive length, slowly starting to stroke Tyler as he moans into his mouth.

Tyler’s hips jerk a bit at the unexpected touch, a surprised little yelp lost in the kiss, not having expected JD to jump in with both feet; he’d expected to be fully in charge of this encounter. But he is more than willing to hand over some of the power to JD, anxious now to see what JD will do.

He doesn’t have time to dwell on this much presently, though, as JD’s hand glides over his length in a teasing touch - just this side of not enough, but just enough to ramp him up even more. His lips tear away from the kiss to devour skin along JD’s jaw, kissing and nipping at the sandpaper-stubble there, making his way down to suck a huge spot at JD’s pulse point, forgetting in the heat of the moment to even care if he leaves evidence of their encounter for others to see. His hands press flat against JD’s pecs as he pushes him heavily into the seat of the couch.

His cock throbs in JD’s fist, growing harder, heavier, more swollen with his desire, precome beading wet at the tip as his hips roll steadily against JD’s cock, the puckered entrance to his body pulsing along with the throb of JD’s cock against it, an ache settling in his balls as need claws at him. He needs JD inside of him. Needs it more than he can recall needing anybody before.

JD smirks a little against Tyler’s mouth as Tyler jerks against him. Tyler’s used to getting his way and having others fall all over themselves to do what he wants and JD can definitely see why. Tyler is beautiful and alluring and irresistible. He could have anyone here that he wanted, man or woman, but here he is with JD and JD is going to do all he can to keep Tyler’s interest and maybe plant the seeds for another encounter. 

JD keeps up the teasing touch, knowing it’s just enough to amp Tyler up even more, not wanting him to get off yet. He tilts his head, giving Tyler more access to his neck. A whimper escapes his parted lips as Tyler sucks a bruise on his pulse, thundering against Tyler’s lips. He doesn’t care if he has a line of hickies to hide in the morning - this will be more than worth it. He grunts softly again as Tyler pushes him more against the couch.

JD rocks against Tyler, sliding his cock against him again and again. He wants more, wants to feel that tight heat around his cock, wants to fuck into Tyler until Tyler is a moaning, writing mess on his lap, begging for more, begging to come for him. The thought makes his cock throb harder and he pushes up into Tyler harder, voice rough with desire. “Want you…..now….”

Tyler nods, panting, wishing they had more time to fully enjoy each other, but knowing that they probably only have a scant few more minutes before someone is sent after him to check on him. He has at least one more stage dance lined up for tonight, after all. And he intends to make good on every minute, every second, that he has left with JD. 

He sits up, grabbing for the lube, his fingers closing around the bottle, and he pops it open, staring into JD’s eyes as he slicks his fingers up well. 

“Watch me,” he purrs, rising up just enough from JD’s lap to reach behind himself and slip two of the slippery digits inside of himself, his jaw dropping, eyes glazing as his fingers drag over his sweet spot. “Fuck...” he breathes, wriggling them around just right, his cock throbbing, precome sliding down his length, his fingers starting to thrust in and out of himself, spreading to ready himself for JD’s cock.

JD nods as well and shifts, letting Tyler sit up more. He watches as Tyler picks up the lube, making a show of slicking his fingers as he makes a show of everything else. It’s a really, really good show in JD’s humble opinion. 

JD bites down on his lip to muffle the moan he makes as Tyler pushes his fingers inside of himself, his hand brushing against JD’s cock as he does so. JD reaches out and holds onto Tyler’s hips, thumbs stroking over the curve of bone there. He watches Tyler work himself open for his cock, the sight and sounds amping him up even more as Tyler really gets into it.

Tyler works himself open quickly, giving himself just enough attention to stretch himself so he won’t tear, admittedly liking the way it feels when it burns a little. 

He adds another finger inside of himself, thrusting faster, harder, soft little moans and grunts escaping as he sweeps nimble fingertips across his sweet spot, eyes falling closed for a moment as he lets the pleasure wash over him. His face relaxes, pleasure sliding over his features, splaying his fingers wide inside of himself, hips rocking back and forth over JD’s cock, barely brushing against it.

JD holds himself tensely, trying to be still for Tyler as he stretches himself for his cock. He pants through his nose, eyes fixed on Tyler, darting between his face and his hand and cock. He loves the way the pleasure softens Tyler’s expression, loves the way he relaxes into it, enjoys it. He knows he wants more of this, more of Tyler. He wants more time with him to really learn everything that makes him moan and sigh and whimper in pleasure. He wants to be able to take his time, map out every sensitive spot on Tyler’s body. He wants to know everything that brings him pleasure and he wants to learn how to make him come hard and fast and slow and gentle. He wants to know everything Tyler’s willing to let him learn. 

He’s probably getting a head of himself here, but he can’t bring himself to care when he has Tyler writhing in pleasure on his lap. His cock twitches every time Tyler brushes against it, leaving trails of precome on Tyler’s skin.

Tyler’s eyes open, his cheeks flushed beautifully, and he slides his fingers out of himself, reaching for the condom on the cushion next to JD. 

“Ready for you... want you so fucking bad...” he whispers, eyes dark and needy, and he rips into the condom with his teeth, pulling it out and rising to his knees as he deftly rolls the condom over JD’s length, giving it a few gentle strokes just to see the look on JD’s face as he touches him.

JD licks his lips and nods eagerly, cock growing harder with Tyler’s words. “I want you too....so much.....”

He lets go of Tyler’s hips and lets him move down a bit to work the condom into his cock, moaning as Tyler touches him. His eyes close for a moment, panting as the pleasure spikes through him, making him even more needy. “Please.....”

Tyler pants softly, biting down on his bottom lip again, a bitten-off noise of desperation in the back of his throat at how needy JD looks. He wants to stop and take a mental picture, a real picture, even, maybe. He wants to remember the way JD looks right now, in this moment: that almost-pained look of need; needing not just anyone, but needing him, needing Tyler the same desperately aching way Tyler feels he needs him. 

He doesn’t have time for that, though. Not right now. All he can do is hope he can preserve it in his memory when he wants to recall it, because the minutes are ticking by and they don’t have many left to them now. He holds JD’s cock steady at the base, positioning himself over him, locking his eyes to JD’s face, wanting to mentally record the look on that gorgeous face as he takes him inside for the very first time.

He slowly sinks down on JD’s length, the burning stretch making him draw a shaky, strained breath as he lowers himself. He whines softly as he gets fully seated on JD’s lap, feeling full, so very full and stretched, the throb of JD’s cock against his sweet spot delicious and amazing and just so fucking incredible that for a moment, Tyler’s overcome with a desperate fear that he’s gonna cry from how perfect it is, his eyes falling closed, hoping it’s not written all over his face as the pleasure overwhelms him.

JD makes a choked noise as Tyler slides down on his cock, doing his best to hold himself as still as he can, so Tyler can adjust to his size. He can’t help but dig his nails a little into Tyler’s thighs as he struggles to draw in a breath from how overwhelming that heat wrapped around him so perfectly is. He trembles with the effort it takes him to not just start fucking up into Tyler immediately, desperate though he is. He pries one hand off of Tyler’s leg and reaches up, stroking his fingers across Tyler’s cheekbone, marveling at how beautiful he is in this moment, how perfect he feels around his cock.

Tyler’s eyes open, suspiciously shiny now, and he leans forward a bit, fingers splaying wide across JD’s pecs again as he starts to roll his hips, rising and falling on JD’s cock. And oh, oh, how perfect it feels, the pleasure rising up from the depths of his core and feeling like it’s drowning in him, choking him so he can do little more than pants shakily as his cries get more and more desperate. 

His own cock throbs and pulses between them, bouncing between their stomachs with his movements as he rolls his hips faster and faster, letting the pleasure rise up like a huge wave, threatening to overtake him at any moment. He can feel his release, a raging fire deep in the pit of his stomach, and he wants to hold on, not wanting to embarrass himself by coming so quickly; wanting this to last and last as they move together, his nails digging into JD’s skin as he gasps and moans helplessly.

JD moves with Tyler, pushing up into him and helping him fuck himself on his cock. The wave of pleasure builds right back up inside of him, burning hot and cresting over him. He moans and pants as he moves faster and faster to keep up with the pace that Tyler sets. He works a hand between them and wraps it around Tyler’s cock again, stroking him in time with their movements, twisting his wrist at the head just as he likes it. He knows this isn’t going to last long, not nearly long enough, but he can’t seem to help himself as he pushes deeper and faster into Tyler, wanting and needing more and more of him. The bite of pain from Tyler’s nails pressing into his skin twists along his nerves, twining with the pleasure perfectly and his cock throbs harder as he hovers on the edge, stroking Tyler faster, brushing his thumb over the sensitive head of his cock, wanting to bring him off first.

The touch of JD’s hand on his cock is almost his complete undoing, and he cries out again, a sharp cry of pleasure as JD’s touch adds to the symphony of sensations inside of him. His whole body shudders at the way JD instinctively knows exactly how to stroke him, his hips rolling harder, faster, as he fucks himself on JD’s cock, fucks into his hand in the same motion. And it’s too much, it’s just too much, and though he tries to hold on for another guilty second, he hurdles headfirst over the edge with a scream of bliss, his hot seed splashing between them as it erupts from the head of his cock, his cock throbbing and pulsing in JD’s fist as his muscles clench around the thick length inside of him, the pleasure so intense his vision blurs with it.

JD tries desperately to hold on just a moment longer, so he can watch Tyler’s orgasm overtake him, see the bliss painted across his face. He hopes, in the back of his mind, that the sounds of the club and the music are loud enough to cover Tyler’s scream of pleasure and that no one comes looking for them, having heard it. He shudders as he feels Tyler’s release splash against his skin, hot and slick. It sends him right over the edge after Tyler, a hoarse, choked noise escaping him as he buries himself inside of Tyler, his free hand gripping Tyler’s hip hard enough to leave bruises later as he pulls him down firmly against himself. He forces the hand around Tyler’s cock to keep stroking him, even though he’s lost all sense of rhythm as the hot, burning wave of pleasure crashes down over him and wipes every thought from his mind as he comes hard, filling the condom. He rides out the pleasure, pressing his head back into the couch, whining as he shudders with the intensity.

Tyler whimpers softly, his rhythm slowing some as his release wanes, head tossing back as he rides out the aftershocks. His cock pulses softly in JD’s fist, muscles squeezing JD’s cock inside of him to wring out the last of the pleasure for them both before he slumps forward against JD, panting, cheek resting against JD’s shoulder.

It’s silent for long moments as the afterglow settles down over them, the only sound their heavy breathing as they recover. Tyler is first to break the silence, voice soft and breathless. “Holy... shit. Wow.”

JD slows his hand and loosens his grip around Tyler’s cock after a moment, not wanting to make him oversensitive as he lets him ride out the aftershocks of pleasure before dropping his hand onto the couch limply. He makes a soft noise as Tyler leans against him, trying to catch his breath and scrape together the last of his brains cells, feeling boneless and disinclined to move. 

He lets out a soft huff of a laugh at Tyler’s words, voice a little hoarse. “You can say that again.”

Tyler chuckles softly, too, a smile tugging the corners of his mouth upwards into a lazy grin. “So don’t wanna move. Wanna sleep now.” Tyler groans softly and rolls his head, pressing his forehead against JD’s shoulder now. “But I still have another dance.”

JD hums in agreement. “A nap sounds amazing right now. But I left Thing 1 and Thing 2 out there and who knows what they’ve gotten themselves into.” He pets Tyler’s back lazily, a little clumsy in his movements.

Tyler giggles softly, brain cells slowly starting to fire in line together again as he recalls JD’s companions, the twins he’d seen him seated with at the table. “Oh, yeah. Right.” He drags himself upwards, sitting up, and carefully rises from JD’s lap, grabbing tissues and starting to clean himself up, tossing them away when he finishes, glancing at the clock on the wall. 

“Oh, crap, I’ve gotta hurry. I’ve gotta be ready in thirty minutes.” He turns quickly, gathering clothes and pulling them on, before turning to JD, watching him clean himself up as well. “Um.”

He pauses and bites on his lip for a moment, not sure exactly what JD was wanting out of all of this. Was it just a bit of fun for his birthday? Or, would he want to see him again? “Do you... I mean... are you gonna come back to see me again, sometime?”

JD hisses softly as Tyler pulls off of him and grabs some tissues from the box after Tyler does, cleaning up. “Oops. Well, at least you aren’t late.” 

He heaves himself to his feet, throwing away the tissues, and picks up his clothes. He pulls his underwear and jeans back on, turning his shirt right side out again, looking over at Tyler. He smiles at him cheerfully. “Sure. Unless you don’t want me to. I promise not to be a creepy stalker.”

Tyler feels relief rush through him, making goosebumps rise on his arms, his shoulders relaxing even though he hadn’t realized he’d tensed them. He smiles back at JD. “I’d like that. And maybe... next time... we can get a bite together...?” His voice trails off here, unsure if he’s toeing the line or not.

JD grins and nods, sitting down again to untie his shoes and pull them on. “For sure. I know this great little diner off of Fremont. It’s got amazing pancakes.” 

He stands up again and pats himself down, finding his phone and holding it out to Tyler. “Trade numbers?”

Tyler couldn’t hide his grin of excitement even if he’d tried. He grabs JD’s phone, quickly inputting his number before handing it back. “My phone is in my locker. Just text me later and I’ll save your number.” He pauses, taking in JD’s happy face. “Seriously. Don’t forget, okay?” He leans up and kisses JD’s lips quickly, before heading for the door.

JD beams happily, pleased that Tyler wanted to be friends at the very least. He takes his phone and saves the number, nodding. “Okay. I won’t forget. Promise.” He kisses Tyler back and turns to watch him leave, eyeing his ass until he’s out of sight. He sends a quick text to Tyler with his name and a winking emoji and the red lip print before going back out into the club, looking for his brothers.

Tyler can feel JD’s eyes on him as he heads out into the club before him, and he slows down a bit to wait for him to come out of the room, turning to look at JD over his shoulder, batting his lashes a bit flirtatiously at him with a sly smirk. 

“Oh, and JD...?” He calls out to him.

JD looks around the darkened club, peering around for the twins, before he turns his head and looks over at Tyler with another smile. “Yeah?”

Tyler grins at him with a wink. “Happy Birthday!”


End file.
